The present invention relates to a foam, an interior material and a molded article destined for an interior vehicular material substantially free from deterioration due to fogging.
In more detail, the present invention relates to a foam, an interior material and a molded article destined for an interior vehicular material which suffers little fogging deterioration as described later in the text (hereinafter called the fogging test), since the precipitation of urea, etc., otherwise causing fogging is inhibited.
Furthermore, the present invention relates to methods for producing such a foam, an interior material and a molded article destined for an interior vehicular material.
Interior materials obtained by using a foam, for example, polyolefin resin foam as a component are widely used.
Especially, they are widely used as interior materials of automobiles and other vehicles (e.g., the dash board in front is of the driver""s seat, the interior material at the door, interior material of the ceiling) since they are light in weight and easy to mold.
In these applications, polyolefin resin foams are usually covered with a skin (such as a PVC sheet), when used as interior materials.
In the interior material area where these foams, etc. are used, in recent years, fogging draws attention.
The fogging is a phenomenon that plasticizers, crystalline materials, etc. used for producing the interior material are precipitated from the foam and the skin when the interior material is used. For example, in the case of a polyolefin resin foam, for example, the precipitation of urea and biurea as crystals causes fogging.
The fogging causes precipitation as a primary problem, and makes vehicular windows cloudy and gives an offensive odor as secondary problems.
No effective means for solving the problem of fogging has been found.
The reason is that the fogging has not been regarded as a serious problem to be solved, and therefore that no means for solving it has been studied.
A first object of the present invention is to solve the problem of fogging, by providing a foam, an interior material and a molded article destined for an interior vehicular material in which only a very small amount of precipitate is formed in a predetermined fogging test.
A second object of the present invention is to provide methods for producing a foam, an interior material and a molded article destined for an interior vehicular material which can solve the problem of fogging.
The foam, etc. of the present invention to achieve the above objects are constituted as described below.
The present invention provides a foam, comprising a fogging inhibitor, to keep the amount of the precipitate detected by the fogging test at 0.8 mg or less.
The present invention also provides an interior material, comprising a fogging inhibitor, to keep the amount of the precipitate detected by the fogging test at 0.8 mg or less.
The present invention also provides a molded article destined for an interior vehicular material, comprising a foam and a fogging inhibitor to keep the amount of the precipitate detected by the fogging test at 0.8 mg or less.
As a preferable embodiment of the above mentioned foam, interior material or molded article destined for an interior vehicular material of the present invention, the fogging inhibitor contained in the foam, interior material or molded article destined for an interior vehicular material is a sulfate.
As another preferable embodiment of the above mentioned foam, interior material or molded article destined for an interior vehicular material of the present invention, the fogging inhibitor contained in the foam, interior material or molded article destined for an interior vehicular material is a sulfate containing aluminum.
As a further other preferable embodiment of the above mentioned foam, interior material or molded article destined. for an interior vehicular material of the present invention, the fogging inhibitor contained in the foam, interior material or molded article destined for an interior vehicular material is a sulfate containing an alkali metal.
As a still further other preferable embodiment of the above mentioned foam, interior material or molded article destined for an interior vehicular material of the present invention, the fogging inhibitor contained in the foam, interior material or molded article destined for an interior vehicular material is alum.
As a still further other preferable embodiment of the above mentioned foam, interior material or molded article destined for an interior vehicular material of the present invention, the fogging inhibitor contained in the foam, interior material or molded article destined for an interior vehicular material has a porous structure.
As a still further other preferable embodiment of the above mentioned interior material of the present invention, a foam is used as a component of the interior material, and contains a fogging inhibitor.
As a still further other preferable embodiment of the above mentioned interior material of the present invention, a skin is used as a component of the interior material, and contains a fogging inhibitor.
In these embodiments, the interior material is formed by laminating the foam and the skin.
As a still further other preferable embodiment of the above mentioned interior material of the present invention, the interior material is formed by laminating a foam containing a fogging inhibitor and a skin containing a fogging inhibitor.
As a still further other preferable embodiment, the foam containing a fogging inhibitor contains the fogging inhibitor by 0.1 to 20 parts by weight per 100 parts by weight of the foam resin.
As a still further other preferable embodiment, the foam containing a fogging inhibitor is a polyolefin resin foam.
As a still further other preferable embodiment, the foam containing a fogging inhibitor is a polyolefin resin foam, and the polyolefin resin is mainly composed of polypropylene.
As a still further other preferable embodiment, the foam containing a fogging inhibitor is a crosslinked foam.
As a still further other preferable embodiment, the interior material has the fogging inhibitor contained in the skin resin by 0.1 to 20 parts by weight per 100 parts by weight of the skin resin.
As a still further other preferable embodiment, the interior material uses polyvinyl chloride as the skin containing a fogging inhibitor.
As a still further other preferable embodiment, the interior material uses a thermoplastic elastomer as the skin containing a fogging inhibitor.
As a still further other preferable embodiment of the above mentioned interior material of the present invention, an aggregate (core material) is laminated.
The method for producing a foam of the present invention comprises the step of adding a fogging inhibitor to a foamamble polyolefin resin composition when foaming it.
A version of the method for producing an interior material of the present invention comprises the use of a foam produced by adding a fogging inhibitor to a polyolefin based foamable resin composition, as a component of the interior material.
Another version of the method for producing an interior material of the present invention comprises the use of a skin containing a fogging inhibitor, as a component of the interior material.
A version of the method for producing a molded article destined for an interior vehicular material of the present invention comprises the use of a foam produced by adding a fogging inhibitor to a polyolefin based foamable resin composition, as a component of the molded article destined for an interior vehicular material.
Another version of the method for producing a molded article destined for an interior vehicular material of the present invention comprises the use of an interior material having a skin containing a fogging inhibitor, as a component of the molded article destined for an interior vehicular material.